


Glittering Dusts

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bella remains human, Close to the original vampire tales, F/M, Old Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Edward turns into human when he kisses Bella. Her every touch makes him older & at last he turns into dusts & flys away. Bella runs after the glittering dusts trying to collect them...





	Glittering Dusts

'Stay still' Edward whispered to Bella & he brought his lips very close to her. Bella's breathing became faster & at last their lips met. For a long moment they remained touching their lips.

Suddenly Edward broke the kiss & panted 'It's wonderful.' But suddenly he became silent. He touched his face, his skin & saw his reflection in the mirror. Bella stood beside him putting her head on his shoulder.

'What's wrong honey?' she asked. Edward was silent. He pulled her in his arms & placed her ears on his chest. 'Listen' he said. Bella's eyes were widened. 'Your heart is beating' she said. 'Yes,' Edward nodded sadly 'I've became a human like you.'

Bella smiled 'That's no matter. I'll love you always as I did before.'

Bella moved closer to him to kiss his lips again. 'Kiss me now like a human.' She closed her eyes & touched his lips with hers.

Edward leaped back suddenly 'No, don't do that again.' Bella was surprised. She reopened her eyes to look at him. 'Look at me ' Edward said. Bella looked at him & to her surprise she found a very old man with wrinkled skin & snow white hairs instead of the handsome young Edward. But his green eyes were full of love like before.

'No, ' Bella covered her mouth with her hands.

'I'm sorry Bella' Edward said sadly 'But your every touch is making me older. But it's not your fault. So don't be sorry.'

Suddenly a blast of wind blew from the open window & Edward began to break in millons of pieces. The glittering dust began to fly away with the wind.

'No, don't leave me' Bella tried to collect the dusts. She ran after them. She ran through the forest & rough roads. Her cloths were torn. She was naked & exhausted. She was shivering in cold. She tried to cover herself with her arms.

Suddenly the glittering dusts began to cover her from the head to toe. She fall down on the wet, cold ground. She could see Edward waving from far away. Her soul left her body.

Her dust covered body remained lying under the open sky glittering like thousands of diamonds in the moonlight.


End file.
